


Haters to the Left

by verdantquest



Category: AU - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Consensual, F/M, Genderswap, Sexual Content, fem!dom behavior, slight dub!con, unbeta’d, unprotected sex, wtf did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantquest/pseuds/verdantquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Derica apparently have girl talk on Mondays.  Lydia is more clued in than Stiles.  Shocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
> Originally posted to my LJ and to stiles_derek LJ community. Be warned: I cross-post at will.

Derica Hale was a stone cold fox. Even Stiles, who had been dreaming about curvaceous-cruel Lydia Martin for several years could see it. Did see it. Especially with her standing belligerently in front of Scott and him glaring.

Scott was acting weird today anyway, but he seemed oddly intimidated by the twenty-something woman. More so than could be explained by her leather jacket and angry eyebrows.

Stiles mentally shrugged, deciding to leave it for later consideration. For now he’d focus on sculpted curves and long, dark waves of styled locks.

Later after Scott had admitted that his inner-wolf had had some sort of reaction to Derica, Stiles thought a little bit more about the brunette in a non-sexual way. Or at least a not-entirely-sexual way. Why would Scott’s wolf seem cowed by her? What could make a werewolf feel threatened? 

The answer was obvious. Derica had to be either a) another werewolf, and one with more power than Scott, or b) another supernatural creature. Stiles was betting on choice a. Strangely he was okay with that probability. It didn’t diminish her hotness at all for him.

 

On Tuesday Lydia surprised Stiles by selecting him to be her work partner in biology lab. The entire period Stiles was shooting her incredulous looks from his peripheral view. Lydia, being Lydia, was utterly composed and not at all bothered by his spastic confusion.

When the passing bell rang Lydia dragged Stiles with her to the cafeteria, pushing him ahead of her in line and plunked him down in the chair beside her at the ‘popular’ table. Meanwhile Stiles struggled to find sanity in this increasing surreality.

Taking a sip of vitamin water, Lydia turned to face him. “So,” she pronounced with a finality that sent a chill down his nape. “Tell me what Derica Hale sees in you. Because, honestly, I’m completely unable to see the appeal!”

Stiles gaped, blurting out an involuntary “hey!” in protest of the verbal slam. Lydia rolled her eyes and then stared him down. Stiles slumped. “I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe, and I know that this is a wild suggestion, but maybe you could explain what you’re saying and I might be able to give you some sort of satisfaction. Possibly.”

Lydia’s brows drew together in perplexity. “I think my question was pretty clear.” She said as an automatic protest of being forced to wait for answers, but gamely restated her query succinctly. “Why is Derica Hale with you?” 

Stiles just stared for a beat.

“What? Are you insane? She’s not! She isn’t with me! Or, unless you mean ‘with’ as in being in the same vicinity. Though the answer to that question is still no, because we’re at school and she graduated a while ago and they don’t let alumni on campus during school hours without a pass from the administration office-” 

“Stiles!” Lydia broke in on his manic monologue with no little exasperation. She sighed out her frustration with the conversation and him when he stopped talking and muttered under her breath loud enough for him to overhear, “I totally can’t see the attraction.” 

Stiles made a face; there was no need to be rude. It was a good deal that he’d gotten over the worst of his crush or the sheer impossibility of Lydia ever liking him would have cut deep now.

She looked up at him, frowning thoughtfully. “Okay. So. Derica said that she’d been with you on Monday. Yes, or no?” 

It was Stiles turn to frown. Technically they had been in each other’s company yesterday afternoon after Lacrosse practice. Though Stiles wouldn’t have put it quite that way. 

“Alright. Yes.” Stiles acknowledged with a shrug.

Lydia nodded encouragingly like she might to a particularly dimwitted five-year-old who was answering an elementary question. “And she said that you were very good at ego-stroking,” she continued.

Stiles’s eyes nearly popped from their sockets. That just sounded so—Stiles didn’t know what.

“Er…” he hedged helplessly. “Well, I mean…” 

“Yes?” Lydia prompted.

Stiles shrugged again, falling back against the back of his chair and gestured widely with one arm. “She’s beautiful. I was looking. I can’t lie.”

Lydia appeared pleased by his honesty if her squeal was anything to go by.

“She implied that the two of you are dating.”

Stiles raised a disbelieving eyebrow. ‘Right. And chickens were going to start flying across the Atlantic Ocean’. 

“How exactly did she imply that?” He asked her skeptically and more than a bit baffled. 

Lydia’s glee diminished but she forbore any more eye-rolling manfully—womanfully? “As I said, Derica told me that you were together and that you’d been attentive. What else do you want from me?” She asked a little huffily.

Stiles stared back pointedly. 

“Okay, so she may have indicated that she intended to see you again. Thus I surmised that you’re dating. Are you going to try to say I’m wrong?” She glared at him challengingly.

Alright. So Derica probably did intend to see him again, likely something in relation to Scott and werewolves. Still it was odd that she’d done what amounted to girl talk with Lydia Martin about Stiles rather that about a guy she was legitimately dating or even about Scott who was, again, the likely topic of any conversation she was apt to engage in with Stiles.

He met Lydia’s gaze and raised an eyebrow in a facial shrug. “I’ll need to get back with you about this one, Lydia.”

She grimaced her disgust at not getting any answers. “I still don’t get it.” She huffed out audibly. 

 

Predictably the minute Coach Finstock let them go that afternoon, and after a quick post-practice shower, Stiles headed out to Derica’s family home. The house’s condition was terrible. He couldn’t imagine how the place had avoided being condemned, or how Derica could stand staying here. It was also uber creepy. Especially because Derica wasn’t there. He’d knocked, but after a couple of minutes he’d sheepishly recalled that he hadn’t seen her car in the drive when he’d pulled up. 

Sitting down on the front stoop to wait, Stiles breathed in the clean air of the woods and pondered what he would do if Derica turned into a rapacious beast and tried to eat him for trespassing. It was a potentially valid concern.

Less than twenty minutes into his vigil a car started up the long, gravel drive. The sleek black sports car parked and Derica climbed out of the driver-side looking unsurprised to find a boy she’d run off her property only the day before sitting on her porch.

“I hear we’re dating.” Stiles blurted oh-so-smoothly.

Derica circled the hood and walked up the drive to stand in front of him. Stiles gulped faintly and suppressed the impulse to stand too and dash back to his car.

“Er…that is—“ He stammered nervously.

Derica grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him up by it until they were nearly chest to chest. Stiles glanced down at her rack on autopilot and then felt his ears go hot, jerking his gaze back to her face. Unexpectedly Derica was looking quite smug instead of the fury she had seemed more likely to be emoting. She pulled him forward, fist still gripping the fabric of his shirt and she lowered her mouth to his.

Now Stiles wasn’t the kind of guy to look a gift horse in the mouth—okay that was a total lie—but getting to kiss Derica Hale wasn’t exactly a hardship, so he was going to go with the flow here. Softening his own mouth, he kissed her back deeply, sucking lightly as she slipped him tongue. 

Her soft moan was enough reassurance to make him relax completely and he let his hands move to her hips to draw her to him. Her own hands were busy slipping along his chest and lower torso with firm strokes until she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up to expose his stomach. Her palms eagerly moving to the smooth skin, caressing. It felt completely awesome. 

Derica began pushing him up the steps and then proceeded to drag him bodily into the house. The door had been unlocked, but Stiles guessed that she wasn’t overly concerned about anyone burglarizing the ruin. They ended up in one of the mostly empty-of-furniture-and-debris rooms on the ground level on an ancient and admittedly smoky and dusty sofa.

Derica was methodically working them free of any and all clothes. And Stiles strongly suspected he wouldn’t be a virgin for much longer. Derica’s bare thigh skimmed over his lap as she straddled him like he was a horse she planned to ride.

And it was his turn to moan. As much at the mental image, as at the sensation of it. 

Derica’s self-satisfied look intensified, but she remained silent. Stiles was astonished that neither of them had spoken at all since she’d started this thing. Usually Stiles could not shut up, his brain-to-mouth filter perpetually broken, but somehow this situation was different. 

At her soundless encouragement Stiles worked his mouth down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. She had fantastic tits. Full and olive-toned with dark nipples. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, pulling at it with his lips and rolling and laving it with his tongue. Derica made a quiet keening noise and reflexively tightened her fist on his balls, causing his hips to jerk upward and sending his cock sliding along her slit. The wet glide was heaven along the head and length of him. Derica wiggled her hips and reached for his cock to center the head so she could sink down and slot it into place. 

The tight heat made Stiles muffle a curse and flex his hands behind her back, where he’d been unconsciously petting her spine. She began to rock her body on his lap and Stiles sat forward to pull her into a kiss, desperately mouthing at her lips and jaw. 

She sped up her pace making a slick slapping sound as they came together. Stiles helped her by slamming upward in an opposite rhythm and moving a hand to work her clit. She gasped as he pressed on the bundle of nerves and he felt her wetting further. Derica wrapped her arms around his neck for better leverage and panted against his cheekbone. Stiles knew she was close to orgasm and he was relieved. For a guy who’d never before gotten to second base, he was holding out really very well, but he was nearing the breaking point of his control. 

When she began to flutter around his cock he automatically sped up the movements of his fingers and his thrusts. Derica cried out and thundered into climax with abandon. The tail end of her clenching sent him off into his own release. So, all in all, sex was definitely on his ‘just say yes’ list.

After a few moments Derica sat back on his thighs, their breathing and heartbeats slowing. His dick slipped free and their combined fluids began to leak out of her cunt and off of his dick. It was messy, but still hot. Derica watched him as she climbed up the sofa to settle on top of his chest. Her chin rested on his right shoulder, her breasts pressed against his pectorals. 

“We’re dating. You are not allowed to cheat on me.” Derica answered his question belatedly and authoritatively. 

Stiles considered and then nodded at her seriously. “Lydia says she thinks you have no taste.”

Derica snorted. “She’s probably right.” Stiles pouted back and pinched her ass in retaliation. She only wriggled and laughed.

“Did you turn Scott, or was that some other wolf?” He asked without preamble.

She shrugged. “Wasn’t me. If I was going to change anyone it’d be you. Whoever it was must be trying to build a pack. I’d guess it was a case of ‘wrong time, wrong place’ for your friend.”

Stiles smiled crookedly. “You’d change me?” Derica shot him a ‘duh’ look. “You’re my mate. You want it, then yes, of course.”

Stiles decided he could definitely deal with that.

 

Wednesday morning Stiles made a point of dropping by Lydia’s locker. When she noticed him he grinned widely. “To satisfy your curiousity, we are dating. And Derica says to tell you that the attraction is all animal magnetism.” 

Snickering he took off down the hall without waiting for a response. Taking out his phone, Stiles texted his girlfriend the promise of a proper first date.

The End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unexpected, But Totally Welcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469344) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview)




End file.
